


happy valentine's day

by WhisperInTheDark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барри всегда недолюбливал День святого Валентина. Но в этот раз праздник приобрел весьма неожиданную окраску благодаря одному небезызвестному преступнику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Так же есть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4530654

Барри ненавидел День святого Валентина. Такое обычно случается, когда тебе двадцать шесть, а на личном фронте тихо и пусто — лишь перекати-поле снует туда-сюда.  
  
То, что он парень крайне невезучий, Барри понял уже давно. С самого детства он был влюблен в Айрис — лучшую подругу, что была ему почти что сестрой. Жить с этими чувствами было крайне непросто, но Барри держался. Он жил надеждой, что однажды Айрис ответит ему взаимностью. Этот невероятный момент проигрывался в его голове миллионы и миллиарды раз, менялись лишь декорации, но общая суть одна — любовь до гроба. Но как-то, в один непогожий день, Барри не посчастливилось (ну, или же наоборот — крупно повезло) попасть под удар молнии и впасть в кому на девять месяцев. Пока он отсутствовал, Айрис спелась с детективом Красавчиком. И тогда все пошло, а точнее полетело, вниз по наклонной. Конечно, у Айрис и раньше были парни, которых Барри героически терпел, но теперь все было по-другому. Аллен смотрел на подругу и видел, что она действительно счастлива с Эдди. Даже когда она узнала о том, что Барри — Флэш, это не изменило ее отношения к нему, что как-то было не по правилам супергеройского кино, но Барри уже привык, что у него все не как надо.  
  
На День святого Валентина Айрис каждый год дарила ему валентинки, дружеские, конечно, но Барри до сих пор хранил их все в небольшой коробочке где-то вместе со старой настольной игрой «Операция», которую ему подарил отец на шестилетие. Сама Уест в этот день, 14 декабря, сияла, как рождественская елка, получая подарки от многочисленных поклонников. Барри со злостью сжимал кулаки каждый гребанный год, потому что подарки, которые получала Айрис от остальных парней, всегда были лучше, чем те, что дарил он, как бы не старался.  
  
У него тоже было несколько поклонников, давно, еще в школе. Вот только радости Барри этот факт не добавлял. Каждый год на День святого Валентина Тони Вудворд со своими подпевалами ловил Барри на перемене. Вместо того чтобы, как обычно, поставить пару синяков, они придумывали что-то не менее обидное и унизительное, но более праздничное. Например, однажды, пока остальные мальчишки держали Барри прижатым к металлической дверце шкафчика, Тони красным фломастером рисовал на лбу Барри корявое сердечко с надписью «Поцелуй меня, я родом с Ямайки». Барри так и не понял шутки, кажется, даже сами обидчики не понимали ее. Но факт оставался фактом — фломастер оказался трудно смываемым.  
  
Однако Тони Вудворд был милым и пушистым зайкой, по сравнению с Бетси Миллер. Барри помнил тот день, как будто это было вчера. Ему было пятнадцать — подростковые прыщи атакуют и все такое. День был солнечный, даже слишком. Вся школа пестрила праздничными украшениями, которые жутко хотелось снять и засунуть в задницу тому, кто их здесь понавешивал. Заподозрить что-то неладное нужно было уже тогда, когда открыв свой шкафчик, Барри обнаружил там розу. Стандартно красную. Он даже не стал ее брать в руки, лишь фыркнул пренебрежительно, подумав, что шуточки Вудворда продолжают деградировать. Он взял нужные книги для следующего урока и пошел в класс.  
  
Тут то и началось веселье. Это был урок литературы и, говоря на чистоту, Барри было намного интересней взрывать пробирки в кабинете химии, чем слушать нудные лекции о еще более нудных произведениях. Он рассеяно черкал в своей тетрадке, когда властный голос учителя произнес его имя. Барри понуро поплелся к доске, понимая, что пятерки по литературе за год ему не видать. Когда он уже готов было раскрыть рот и выдать хоть какое-нибудь подобие ответа, Бетси Миллер встала из-за последней парты и направилась прямо к нему. Учитель попытался что-то сказать, но Бетси его проигнорировала. Подойдя к Барри вплотную, она встала перед ним на одно колено и произнесла воистину пламенную речь. Барри не знал, сочинила ли она ее сама, или нашла в интернете. Он даже не смог оценить содержание и поэтичность, потому что уже после первой строчки «Ты сияешь ярче солнца, ты ангел в вышине. Я знаю точно от твоей любви суждено погибнуть мне…» Барри перестал разумно воспринимать окружающий мир. Он покраснел, как спелый помидор, в кабинете внезапно стало слишком жарко, смех одноклассников оглушал. А еще хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и немного поплакать.  
  
После того происшествия еще как минимум месяц вся школа вспоминала ему этот позор. Бетси, в свою очередь, уже на следующий день забыла о его существовании и своей пламенной любви. Даже несколько обидно. На самом деле она была неплохой девчонкой, но немного, ну, того. И когда крыша этой милой девочки съезжала, то случалось так, что эта самая крыша придавливала всех, кто оказывался рядом. Ну, по крайней мере, Барри мог быть благодарен Бетси хотя бы за то, что она уберегла его от плохой оценки по литературе в тот день.  
  
В общем, так уж повелось, что Барри ничего хорошего не ждал на этот праздник. Он предпочитал спрятаться куда подальше от всей шумихи и провести день в компании Нетфликса и вредной пищи. Теперь, будучи Флэшем, сбегать стало намного легче.  
  
Барри уже несколько часов слонялся по городу, наслаждаясь скоростью и невероятным чувством легкости, которое она дарила. Но все же ему пришлось замедлиться, когда в наушнике прозвучал голос Циско, оповещающий о ограблении музея.  
  
— Понял, — сказал Барри, отключая связь, и уже через несколько секунд появился у входа в здание музея. Сегодня здесь было закрыто, кажется, из-за новой коллекции древних доспехов, которую не успели оформить к празднику. Солнце только-только склонялось к горизонту, и Барри недовольно подумал, какой это идиот взялся грабить в такое время. Дело обещало быть легким.  
  
Но как только Барри заметил знакомую синюю парку в одном из коридоров музея, он понял, что «легко» — совсем не этот случай. Леонард Снарт умел все усложнять.  
  
— Снарт, — шикнул Барри, возникнув перед мужчиной.  
  
— Барри, — вторил ему Леонард, остановившись на секунду. Флэш был готов принять бой, даже принял нужную героическую позу. Но Снарт, особо не заморачиваясь, обогнул его и продолжил рассматривать стенды, явно ища что-то определенное.  
  
— Стой, ты куда? — спросил Барри, глупо пялясь на Холода. — Ты только что меня проигнорировал?  
  
Лен хмыкнул.  
  
— Скарлет, у меня каждая секунда на счету и, как это не досадно, сегодня я не намерен отвлекаться на тебя, — Снарт вальяжно расхаживал по залу, как будто Флэш не мог за секунду схватить его и переместить прямо в полицейский участок, по пути успев перевязать злодея красной подарочной лентой, в честь праздника, так сказать. Но Снарт знал, что Барри этого не сделает. Он видел людей насквозь, а Флэш для него вообще был открытой книгой, которую было так увлекательно читать.  
  
Барри нахмурился, что, в принципе, было плохо видно под маской, но Лен все равно заметил и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Тебя в этот прекрасный день вниманием обделили, что ты такой недовольный? А я давно говорил: пора бы тебе девушку завести. Или парня, — издевательски вещал Холод, стоя к Барри спиной и пытаясь аккуратно открыть стекло, за которым находилось то, что преступник искал — невероятно красивый сапфир, что даже при довольно блеклом освещении ярко мерцал.  
  
— Когда это ты такое говорил? — вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Барри успел подумать об этом. Наверное, он просто хотел сказать хоть что-то, чтобы не выдать своего смущения. Да, его смутило упоминание Снарта о парнях. Что уж тут поделаешь.  
  
— Хм, я уверен, что упоминал об этом, — пробурчал Лен себе под нос, снимая стеклянную крышку и забирая камень. — Было занятно с тобой поболтать, но…  
  
Снарт одним отточенным движением вытащил из-под парки свою пушку и с разворота выстрелил, замораживая Флэшу самую стратегически важную часть тела — ноги.  
  
— Извини, Барри, но мне нужно уходить, — как-то особенно выделив имя спидстера, Снарт ухмыльнулся и поспешил скрыться из виду. Вдалеке послышались полицейские сирены. Барри тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь позорно не заскулить от пронзительной боли. Кажется, у него только что появился повод ненавидеть День святого Валентина еще больше.  
  
***  
  
Как оказалось, Снарт шел именно за этим сапфиром неспроста. Как сказал Циско, этот камень хоть и не был самым эксклюзивным экспонатом, но одним из самых дорогостоящих, это точно.  
  
Барри чувствовал себя так, как будто кто-то наступил на него тяжелым ботинком, раздавив, как бесполезное насекомое. Настроение ниже плинтуса, хочется напиться или обнять подушку, так как только алкоголь и мягкая подушечка смогли бы понять все его горести. Но алкоголь на него не действовал, поэтому Барри… пошел в бар. Он решил, что подушечка — это недостойно героя, поэтому он пошел в «Святые и грешники». То, что в этом баре часто тусовался Леонард Снарт, само собой, никак не влияло на выбор заведения.  
  
В помещении, как всегда, народу было не густо. Но что особенно радовало — отсутствие глупых сердечек и плюшевых мишек. Только запах сигарет, полки с алкоголем и стук бильярдных шаров. Барри подошел к барной стойке и заказал пива. И только тогда он понял, что совершенно не понимает, что он тут, собственно, делает. Собирается напиться? Смешно. Ждет Снарта? Ближе к истине, но не менее смешно, учитывая, как он сегодня с ним обошелся. А Барри, как последний идиот, стоял и лишь уши развесил. Мало того что камень пропал, так еще и стой, жди, пока лед растает. Более того, в таком виде представать перед полицией было как-то… неловко.  
  
Барри не знал, сколько точно прошло времени, но бармен наполнил его бокал уже четыре раза.  
  
— И снова привет, — протянул насмешливый голос. Барри обернулся, уже заранее зная кого увидит. С одной стороны он был раздражен его присутствию, но какое-то предательское тепло разлилось по внутренностям, согревая и опаляя, не хуже алкоголя. Впрочем, это уже была стандартная реакция Барри на Леонарда Снарта.  
  
— Неужто ты ждал меня, Скарлет? — Холод нагло сел за столик, придвигаясь как-то слишком близко к Аллену.  
  
— Не дождешься, — Барри изо всех сил старался, чтобы румянец не залил щеки.  
  
Снарт притащил с собой стакан виски, который он неспешно попивал, поддерживая установившуюся тишину. На фоне играла какая-то музыка, на которой Барри тщетно пытался сосредоточиться, что было не такой уж легкой задачей. Рядом сидел мужчина, которому хотелось так много всего сказать («Кажется, ты мне нравишься» или «У тебя шнурок развязан, мудак»), с которым хотелось так много всего сделать (поцеловать или разбить нос, чтобы не так высоко его задирал). В общем, Снарт сбивал Барри с толку и, более того, знал об этом.  
  
— Парень, — утвердительно сказал Снарт, делая последний глоток янтарной жидкости и со стуком отставляя стакан.  
  
— Что? — не понял Барри.  
  
— Тебе все-таки нужен именно парень, — пояснил Лен.  
  
Барри немного затормозил, не зная как ему реагировать, но все же выдавил:  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Поверь, мне видней, — усмехнулся Лен, смотря на Барри таким снисходительным взглядом, что кулаки аж чесались.  
  
— Я не по этой части, — фыркнул Барри, пытаясь выглядеть действительно убедительно. Получилось у него или нет, это уже другой вопрос, но Леонарда его слова нисколько не затронули.  
  
— А если я скажу, что знаю кое-кого, кто, скажем так, заинтересован, — в голубых глазах мерцали хитрые огоньки, напоминая Барри о том самом украденном сапфире.  
  
— И кто же это?  
  
— Неплохой парень. Временами. — Барри все никак не мог взять в толк, к чему весь этот разговор. Снарт заделался в свахи? Да это даже звучит глупо.  
  
— Временами, значит, — Барри сделал глоток пива. — И это вся информация о его туманной персоне?  
  
— Знаешь, я не думаю, что смогу точно описать его как человека. Лучше тебе самому все увидеть.  
  
— Все еще неубедительно.  
  
Леонард засмеялся, чего Аллен никак не ожидал. Не так уж часто ему приходилось видеть такую улыбку на его лице — простую и теплую.  
  
— Уже поздно, Барри, — сказал он после непродолжительной паузы. — Думаю, мне пора идти.  
  
Леонард встал из-за стола, но не ушел сразу. Он наклонился к Барри и вытащил из кармана небольшой темный сверток.  
  
— Тот парень просил передать, — произнес Снарт, почти что шепотом. Барри рассеяно принял сверток, что оказался маленьким черным мешочком.  
  
— И… — Лен выпрямился, — с Днем святого Валентина, Барри.  
  
Больше ни секунды не задерживаясь, Снарт зашагал прочь. Барри провел его взглядом к самой двери, а затем обратил внимание на мешочек. Он потянул за золотистую ниточку, которой он был завязан, и удивленно уставился на содержимое. В складках черной ткани лежал тот самый сапфир. Барри заозирался, надеясь, что никто ничего не видел, и еще раз заглянул в мешочек. Рядом с камнем лежала записка.  
  
 _Мне кажется, что ты не любитель подобных праздников, но от такого подарка точно не откажешься._  
  
P.S. — Нет, я не крал его специально для тебя, Скарлет. Но ты выглядел таким несчастным, когда я тебя подморозил… Считай, что мне стало стыдно :Р  
  
Барри не смог сдержать улыбку (особенно попытавшись представить Снарта с высунутым языком).  
  
Позже, той же ночью, Флэш вернет камень на законное место, немного жалея, что нельзя оставить его себе. А затем, пробегаясь по освещенным улицам, Барри подумает, что, возможно, этот День всех влюбленных оказался не таким уж неудачным.


End file.
